Confesión en do menor
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: La melodía no podía ser más diferente a la que había soñado. Aquella había sido calmada, si bien melancólica, y entrañaba un mensaje imposible de descifrar. Sin embargo, el Shinji real estaba creando un ritmo casi angustioso que claramente evocaba la ilusión de una persona atrapada en un laberinto incapaz de hallar el camino de vuelta.


Shinji tampoco estaba en su habitación.

Kaworu le había buscado por todas partes. De hecho, había revisado varias veces algunos lugares, pero su búsqueda no había dado frutos. Quizás, pensó, debía cambiar de estrategia. Todo apuntaba a que Shinji estaba explorando la base —o evitándole, pero Kaworu estaba seguro de que no había hecho nada para provocar semejante comportamiento— así que probablemente sería más fácil hacerse con él si le esperaba en algún punto estratégico.

Estudió atentamente la estancia. Supuso que tendría que quedarse allí un par de horas, así que la cama parecía su mejor opción. Seguro que a Shinji no le importaría si esperaba allí su retorno.

Con el paso de las horas, Kaworu fue sintiendo cómo sus párpados se hacían más y más pesados. Shinji seguía sin venir y el piloto se preguntaba si había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras tocaba el piano. La melodía que llegaba hasta sus aposentos estaba llena de emoción. Sin embargo, el joven no lograba descifrar su significado…

Kaworu abrió los ojos de golpe.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación. No había ni rastro de la melodía que antes se colaba en la estancia. ¿Acaso había sido solo un sueño?

Pensándolo bien, era imposible que las notas del piano llegaran hacia su posición. Estaba demasiado lejos como para planteárselo como una posibilidad real. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué quería transmitir aquella melodía. Sonaba algo melancólica.

El joven se incorporó con un suspiro. No recordaba haberse tumbado pero, bueno, tampoco recordaba haber cerrado los ojos… O haberse quedado dormido.

Sabía que era una apuesta arriesgada basada en un mero sueño, pero decidió ir a la sala del piano. Seguramente no encontraría allí a Shinji, pero no podía borrar de su mente esas notas. Además, el paseo le iría de perlas para estirar las piernas y despejarse un poco.

Kaworu estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta del sonido del piano hasta que se encontró a Shinji aporreando las teclas con intensidad.

La melodía no podía ser más diferente a la que había soñado. Aquella había sido calmada, si bien melancólica, y entrañaba un mensaje imposible de descifrar. Sin embargo, el Shinji real estaba creando un ritmo casi angustioso que claramente evocaba la ilusión de una persona atrapada en un laberinto incapaz de hallar el camino de vuelta. La rígida postura del piloto y la energía con la que golpeaba las teclas hablaban simple y llanamente de desesperación.

El albino no podía apartar la mirada de él. Nunca le había visto así, con tanta energía. Era una imagen casi hipnótica. Se sentía tan fascinado por cada uno de sus movimientos que no lograba centrarse en comprender qué había más allá de esa angustia que sonaba con tanta fuerza. Cada uno de sus gestos desprendía tal intensidad que costaba prestar atención a nada más.

Al final no le quedó más remedio que cerrar los ojos para romper el hechizo que le Shinji había lanzado sin saberlo. Fue en ese momento cuando la música cobró sentido.

Shinji se sentía como si hubiera caído a lo más profundo de un abismo. Con cada nota intentaba descargar sus sentimientos negativos, pero solo conseguía caer más y más. Lejos de ver la luz, solo sentía el frío de las tinieblas que le rodeaban. La sensación de inutilidad, impotencia, culpa e incluso rabia le pesaban. Y había algo más… Era como si pensara que no se merecía algo. Como si en realidad no pudiera permitirse escapar de la oscuridad.

Shinji no merecía sentirse así.

Kaworu abrió los ojos y se dirigió con decisión al piano. El chico no se detuvo ni siquiera cuando el albino se sentó a su lado. Parecía estar en un trance. Solo se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando éste puso sus manos sobre las suyas con delicadeza para obligarle a dejar de tocar.

Una nueva melodía inundó la estancia antes de que Shinji pudiera articular palabra. Kaworu tenía plena confianza en su capacidad para transmitir con su música y sabía perfectamente que su compañero necesitaba oír sus palabras —o, más bien, sus notas— más sinceras.

El joven piloto necesitaba oír que era una bellísima persona que no merecía sentirse inútil o impotente. Que no tenía por qué cargar él solo con el peso del mundo a sus espaldas. Que no era perfecto y eso estaba bien, porque nadie lo era. Que a Kaworu le dolía que Shinji no se quisiera a sí mismo, pero que no importaba porque él le querría por los dos hasta que el propio Shinji aprendiera a hacerlo. Y no solo hasta que él mismo aprendiera a quererse…

Porque Kaworu no iba a dejar nunca de quererle.

¿Cómo iba a dejar de querer a alguien tan maravilloso como Shinji Ikari?

La mera noción resultaba ridícula. El albino no se veía capaz de dejar de querer al chico que se sentaba a su lado y le miraba rojo como un tomate. Algo así no entraba en sus planes. La pregunta, más bien, era si él se merecía querer a…

El impacto repentino casi hizo que Kaworu perdiera el equilibrio.

—No seas tonto—murmuró Shinji escondiendo su rostro contra el pecho del otro piloto—. Yo soy quien no te merece a ti.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que es al revés.—El otro joven negó con la cabeza sin llegar a aflojar su abrazo. Kaworu no pudo resistirse a acariciar su cabello. Se detuvo unos segundos al notar cómo el otro se tensaba momentáneamente, pero continuó cuando volvió a relajarse—. Ya que ninguno va a ceder, propongo que ninguno se merezca al otro.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Tengo entendido que el amor no tiene sentido.—Kaworu seguía sin poder ver el rostro de Shinji, pero sus orejas rojas como el cielo al atardecer le delataban—. Podríamos no merecernos juntos. ¿Qué te parece?

Si alguien hubiera pasado cerca de la sala del piano en ese momento, habría sido testigo de una melodía a dos voces en perfecta armonía. Sin duda, cualquiera se habría rendido ante semejante canto a la esperanza, al entendimiento y, especialmente, al amor.


End file.
